


Boardgame Night

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Conversation, F/M, boardgames, friends - Freeform, playing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Anon invites Spinel and two of his closest friends over to his house for a game night.





	Boardgame Night

>It had been a few days since Spinel and Anon had gone for their nature walk in the place Anon remembered from his childhood. Spinel sat nervously at the table in Anon's dining room, small squeaks coming from her body as she fidgeted in the chair. "Are.....are you sure this is a good idea? I......what if they don't like me? What if I mess up?"  
>Anon let out a light chuckle as he planted a kiss on Spinel's cheek. "Don't worry dear, my friends are going to like you, I know they will! Tonight's about having fun and introducing you to some of the people close to me."  
>Spinel let out a sigh as she looked at Anon. "You'll sit next to me, right?" her gaze shifted towards the stack of boxes laid upon the table. "I've never played these games before, I.....I might need some help."  
>"Of course I'll sit next to you. Don't worry, the rules are pretty simple for these games." a loud knock sounds through the house as Anon finishes speaking. A wide smile crosses his face. "They're here. This'll be great, I promise!"  
>Spinel watches Anon run to the door, a pit of nervousness, excitement, and dread mixing within her, her thoughts racing as she sees Anon arriving at the door. "Anon's a wonderful guy, but what about his friends? I, how will they react to me being a gem? What if Anon realizes I'm too different from them for them to get along with me? Will.....what if he says he doesn't want to see me anymore to preserve his friendships!? No, c'mon Spinel, you're better than this! Just, breath, relax. It'll be fine, it'll all work out fine.":  
>Anon smiled as he opened up the front door. Before him stood two figures, one male and one female. The man wore a large brown coat over his body, a light green shirt peaking out from the unbuttoned upper portion of it. His black pants blended into the black shoes he wore on his feet. His pale skin was a stark contrast to the darker clothes he wore. The man's hair was short and brown, his eyes a dark green hue.  
>The woman's skin was light brown, a thin blue coat draped over her shoulders and buttoned over her torso, covering the top of her long red dress, the lower portion ending right above her blue high heel shoes. The woman's eyes were a light blue hue, while her hair was a darker brown, with streaks of dark blue through it, her hair running down from her head and ending halfway down her back.  
>"Cassia, Tony, thanks for coming over tonight! It's great to see you guys again." Anon spoke as he wrapped an arm around both of the people before him.  
>"Still as touchy as always, eh Anon?" Tony spoke in a playful tone as he poked Anon's right side. "Good to see you too pal."  
>"It's been too long! Our schedules haven't lined up like this in a while. So, what are we doing tonight?" Cassia spoke out eagerly, a wide smile on her face.  
>"Well, tonight you two get to meet someone very important to me. We're going to play board games together with her."  
>"Ooooh, her? You got yourself a girlfriend?!" Cassie's smile widened.  
>"You haven't dated in a while. Who's the lucky lady?" Tony asked, a slight grin on his face.  
>"She's waiting at the table. Just....be nice, okay? She's very nervous about meeting you guys."  
>Tony and Cassia gave light nods of understanding. Anon smiled as he turned around and led them into the house, Cassia following behind and Tony bringing up the rear, closing the door behind him. Both Tony and Cassia let out little gasps of surprise as they saw Spinel sitting at the table.  
>Spinel meanwhile, was running her eyes over the pair and thinking to herself. "They look like nice people.....those gasps aren't a good sign, have they never seen a gem before? What if they think I'm too weird for Anon? Would Anon listen to them if they had concerns? Or.....what if they recognize me from my first time on Earth?! Please......don't let that be it."  
>As Anon, Tony, and Cassia arrived at the table, Anon cleared his throat as he did the introductions. "Tony, Cassia, this is Spinle, my girlfriend. Spinel, these are Tony and Cassia, two of my childhood best friends."  
>Spinel smiled an uneasy smile as she offered up a gloved hand towards both of them at once, her arms crossing and stretching out a little. "It's nice to meet you two. I hope we can have fun tonight."  
>Tony was the first one to take a hand and shake it. It's nice to meet you too. That's a pretty cool trick you have there, how are you doing it?"  
>"Oh! W-well it's something that comes naturally to me. Just how my body works I guess?"  
>Cassia took Spinel's other hand and gave it a good shake with a smile on her face. "I can see why Anon likes you, you're a cute thing. He's always had a thing for gals in pink."  
>Anon lets out a light groan. "Cassia, I don't have a thing for girls in pink! Don't fill her head with those kind of thoughts, I like her for who she is, not what color she is."  
>Cassia grinned as she looked at Anon. "Relax, I'm just teasing you and her a little. I'm sure she's a wonderful person."  
>"Why don't we sit down and get started? I'm going to guess Anon wants to sit next to Spinel, so how about ladies across from each other, and I'll take whatever spot is free when Anon sits down?" Tony speaks out, before pulling a chair out for Cassia.  
>"That's fine with me, I'll enjoy seeing her reactions directly." Cassia giggled a bit as she took a spot directly across from Spinel at the round table Anon had brought out for the game night.  
>"I'll sit here then." Anon speaks as he takes the spot to Spinel's right, before scooting his chair over as close to hers as he can get while still leaving a little space between them.  
>"That leaves this spot for me." Tony takes the chair to Spinel's left and Cassia's right with a smirk before speaking again. "So what are we playing tonight?"  
>"Right, the games! I brought out three of the less infuriating games for us to consider. We've got Demon's Domain, a game of strategy where we try to escape the demon with the most treasure. The second game is Wrecker, a luck based game where one bad roll can send you back to the start. The last game is a test of luck and cunning, Boardwalk Enterprise, where you're trying to keep a business going as long as you can. So, which one sounds the best to you guys?  
>Spinel looks over at Anon with a smile. "They all sound fun. I'll be okay with any of them, I love playing new games."  
>Tony and Cassia look at each other before nodding and speaking out at the same time. "Wrecker!"  
>"It's been a long time since we played that, remember last time? Anon got sent back to start right before he would have won, but still pulled it off in the end." Tony chuckled at the memory. "You were really sweating that time."  
>"Time before that I won while only getting hit by the Wrecker lightly a few times. Was a really lucky game." Cassia spoke out, a smile on her face. "This time, I'm hoping for a repeat."  
>Anon looked at his friends and nodded. "Wrecker it is. I'll go over the specific rules for Spinel." Anon then turns his attention to Spinel. "To start the game, we roll a black ten sided die to determine the amount of turns the Wrecker remains inactive. We then take turns going around the table clockwise, rolling two six sided dice and moving around the board. We then draw a card from the pile that matches the color we landed on, and do the action on it. For example, if the card says [build two floors on your building], you add two pieces to the tower you're trying to build. The goal of the game is to be the first one to build a twenty story hotel, topped with a penthouse suite."  
>Spinel cracks a smile. "Sounds pretty easy! So, where does the Wrecker come in?"  
>Anon smiles before continuing. "When the turns on the Wrecker's inactive period pass, we place him on the starting space and then roll the black die for him at the start of every turn cycle. If he passes you, you lose a floor off your building. If he lands where you are, you draw a card from the black deck and see how many floors you lose. Once he's free, the cards related to the Wrecker in the other decks become active as well. Some will send him backwards, some will move him forward, and some will have him remove a floor from whoever has the most floors built. Think you can handle it?"  
>Spinel nods her head as she picks up the dice from within the box. "Let's get rolling." she lets the dice roll across the table, making Tony and Cassia giggle a little, and bringing a smile to Anon's face.  
>The board was set up, the deck of red, blue, yellow, white, and black cards shuffled and placed around the middle of the board, and then the players picked their pieces. Being the host, Anon got to pick first, choosing the light green piece for himself. Spinel declined the second pick, saying she was fine with picking a color last, prompting Tony to pick up the blue piece. Cassia chose the yellow piece to represent herself, leaving Spinel free to pick from red, brown, orange, purple, or white. She smiled as she picked the white piece out of the box and placed it close to Anon's.  
>Anon pulled the black piece and the dice out of the box, rolling the black die on the table. The die tumbled around on the board for a bit before landing on [3]. Anon, Cassia, and Tony all winced as Tony spoke up. "Looks like an early release for him this game. This should be interesting."  
>"Should we reroll it? It might be hard on a newbie to have the Wrecker active so early." Cassia remarked.  
>Spinel let out a light laugh, to the surprise of Tony and Cassia. "I appreciate the thoughts, but a game shouldn't be too easy. This is fine, right Anon? Let's play!"  
>Anon smiled as he looked at Cassia and Tony. "You heard her, it's fine, let's play." With that, Anon grabbed the six sided white dice and rolled them, moving his piece along the grey starting path, not quite getting to the colored loop of the game board.  
>The game progressed smoothly from there, the dice moving from Anon, to Spinel, to Tony, and then to Cassia in a cycle, each rolling the dice, moving their piece, and drawing the appropriate card color. Three turns in, the Wrecker was placed on the board, Anon having two floors built, Cassia with four, Tony with three, and Spinel with two.  
>As the game progressed, the group shared laughs when the Wrecker landed where one of them was, much to the mild annoyance of the victim. Floors rose and fell, Tony and Cassia pulled ahead for a while only to have multiple floors removed back to back, Anon having multiple turns of nothing then getting large floor leaps in construction, only to have a few removed a few turns later, while Spinel kept creeping along, one floor at a time.  
>Towards the end of the game, Cassia was at nineteen floors, Spinel was tied with Cassia, Anon was at eighteen, and Tony was at seventeen. The group was clustered together on the board, The Wrecker's piece only a few squares behind Spinel, and any single draw could bring one of them to victory. It was time for the wrecker to roll, a high roll would have him hit them all, and it was Spinel's turn to roll for him. "C'mon, low roll, low roll."  
>The black die clattered on the table, rolling a [5]. Spinel winced a little as everyone else let out sighs of relief. The Wrecker's piece was moved the five spots, passing Spinel's piece and landing right in front of her. A floor was removed from her tower, she was now tied with Anon.  
>Anon smiled as he rolled the dice, the total adding up to eight. A smile crossed his face as he moved his piece and landed on a white square, then pulled his card. "Build two floors, then build a penthouse suite if you can. Yes!" Anon placed the floors on his tower with a smile. "Victory!"  
>"Shoot, and I was so close too." Cassia let out a light sigh. "That was the closest round of this game we've ever played."  
>"A shame about that roll from Spinel. A little higher and we could have kept going. But this was very fun. We must do this again sometime." Tony spoke in glee.  
>Spinel nodded excitedly. "Yeah! This was a great night, I loved playing with you both! I hope we can get together again soon!"  
>"I'm sure we will. It was nice to meet you too." Tony spoke as he gave her a quick nod."  
>"Have Anon send your number to me! We can get together and have girl's day out sometime!" Cassia spoke enthusiastically.  
>The group said their goodbyes as Cassia and Tony left Anon's home, leaving Anon and Spinel alone for a moment.  
>"Well, I guess I should go too. You've got work tomorrow, right?"  
>Anon let out a sigh. "Yeah, I do." He planted a kiss on Spinel's cheek. "See you tomorrow?"  
>Spinel gave Anon's cheek a kiss before she replied. "See you tomorrow."  
>As Spinel left Anon's home, she walked with an extra spring in her step. "I'm glad Anon's closest friends liked me, they were nice people! I hope we can hang out together again soon!" Then her smile faded a little. "I wonder how he'll react when he meets my other friends? I should introduce him to them soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrecker doesn't actually exist as far as I know, but if something similar to it does exist, I'd love to know about it. It's just a random idea I had in my head, loosely based on mechanics from other games, like Sorry and Monopoly with the card drawing based on spaces landed.


End file.
